the midnight air ::I::
by Li Yin
Summary: This FanFic is a little somethin I wipped up... I added a new character! And girls, she's a lot prettier than Winry! And you are her! Her names Lynn... and that's all I'm gonna tell ya! Oh, one more thing... This is part 1 so don't be upset when it ends


the midnight air

You spun round… the knife you knew well to be your fathers went swing for its prey. You screamed. The knife soared through the air and just barley missed you prey. Would he die now? Was this the end? It plundered into the soft ground by your feet as you tried to make out the figure heading towards you. Was it your father? Or was it his prey? It was, without a doubt, your father. If it had been his prey, they would've unchained your hands from the big oak tree. But instead, the figure bent down and grasped the knife.

"You'll be next if you don't be quiet, Lynn!" He said with a grimace, "Maybe I'll kill you anyway though, seeing as your no use to me anymore." He smiled a huge smile that showed his yellow-grinded teeth and almost covered his whole face, "I was taught to share, and everyone gets a turn." He shifted back to face his prey, "Sharing, are we?" the prey said, "I was taught self control first!" The prey jolted towards the mad man, your father.

"You foolish child," Yelled your father over the cries of pain, "you shouldn't mess with someone who knows what they're doing." He said as he knelt down beside the prey, "PAPA, NO!" You shouted, but he ignored your words of agony and raised his knife…

Father… yours was mad, been mad ever sence Mama had died. You closed your eyes; you couldn't bear to see a dear friend being killed in front of your eyes, so the solution was to close them.

Papa was mad, and it was all because of Mama… she had to keep it to herself, she wouldn't even tell YOU what was wrong… Her illness was what caused the death; and soon after followed the madness of your father. First, he killed your sister Mae, and then he killed himself. The feeling of knowing that you killed your own child was too unbearable for him to handle. To tell the truth, he really died that day, along with Mama.

"Awe, it's no fun if you're not watching, Lynn…" he laughed and then put the knife beside the prey. "We'll fix that—" "Sir, they're right here!" A military dog? You opened your eyes, "Yes, we can see that Lieutenant." And there was the General… right there in front of you! Your father chuckled and put his hands in the air. The military helped the prey, Edward, up to his feet, and then unchained you from the tree. You rubbed your wrists and rushed over to Ed.

"Edward? Are you okay?" He grunted and cringed in pain, "That cut looks pretty deep." You reached your hand over to the wound directed to his right side, "It's fine!" He smacked your hand with a smooth, sudden movement. You flinched; the military dog yerked Ed to move forward with a push, and he obeyed.

You smiled through tears. At least he was okay, okay enough to still hit. You shifted your gaze to the military persons behind you. They had your father. You weren't going to try and stop them. No, not at all; if you did… you thought of all the damage and pain he would cause others. You weren't going to risk that. How could you? And why would you? You had no reason to… and that was reason enough!

"BROTHER!" You looked over your shoulder. It was Edward's younger brother, Alphonse. "Brother, they didn't hurt you did they?" "_They_, Al? I think you mean "_he_"…" Ed caulked his head towards your father. Alphonse looked behind him at the man who was being taken to the cells. "I heard he was being taken to the cells at lab 5," Al whispered, "That's his problem, not ours." Edward stopped by a sycamore tree to catch his breath. "Brother, you're losing to much blood, we'll talk when you're at the recovery center." The military dog continued to push Ed onward. Al followed, but he kept glancing back at your father, for unknown causes.

_Central's Recovery Center; 10:09am_

Your eyes fluttered open as the hospital's window gave off bright rays that seemed only to be reflected on your bead. You squinted and rolled over; you dug your head deep into your pillow. Fine blond hair encompassing and about, warm tears soaked the feathery pillow.

"Lynn?" You didn't bother to raise your head. "Lynn?" The voice asked more inventively, "Go away!" If was muffled, but very broad, "Lynn, maim," the voice repeated once more, "I said go away. I'll have no business with you military folk!" Still muffled, you had not even the least bit of desire to raise your head even the tinniest bit, "Yes, but—" "GO AWAY!" You screamed, "The Colonel wishes to see you." The military dog opened to door and saluted as the Lieutenant Colonel passed him and came into the room. He nodded and the dog left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What do we have hear—"Go away"—what have you been doing lately to get to the point where you look like this?" You griped the pillow, "Ha!" You laughed, and then silence filled the room. All that could be heard was the fan that Dr. Lar had set in the room so that you wouldn't be too hot. After all, the building had no air conditioning.

"What's so funny?" The Colonel finally asked, "Uncle Roy, please…" "Please what, Lynn?" He stood up and took off his vest. I've been with the Elric's, what do you expect?" Head still dug deep into the pillow, you giggled. The Colonel proceeded to walk to the coat hanger. "You have one flaw," he slipped his right glove off, "And that would be?" You listened intently, "You could've chosen not to do what they told you do to." He slipped his left glove off and stuffed them in his pocket and rolled his sleeves up to elbow length, "Uh…" You stiffened as the Colonel sat down bedside the bed and rested both of his elbows on the side of it. You felt a hand rest on your back and began to rub up and down. You turned your head. "There's my girl," He smiled sweetly and warm tears began to flow once again, "Lab 5… why Uncle why?"

TO BE CONTINUED… MWA HA HA HA!


End file.
